Hybrid AU: SnowLeopard Zane
by Zane-Ninjago12
Summary: What if Zane were different? What if he had, say, the ears and tail of a snow leopard? What if he was a Hybrid? How would the others react if they were to meet him? (Trust me... the story's WAY better than the summery)
1. First Impressions

**For those who don't know, I'm making (am working on) a Hybrid AU for Ninjago! Now, I've made the journal on DeviantART already for my personal guidelines (A.k.a who's what animal and how to they act… ect.). You can find it here: **** art/Snow-Leopard-in-Hiding-506826122**

**THIS story/one-shot is kind of different than the actual Hybrid AU I'm doing in the sense of Zane's the only Hybrid and he's not a Gyrfalcon, he's a Snow Leopard. I just wanted to get some clarity there.**

**.**

I shifted slightly, my ears twitching uncomfortably underneath the bandages I was tying on my head. It hurt, but the bandages were the only things keeping my ears still and unnoticeable by the public eye. I didn't even try to move my tail, which was bandaged to my back securely to prevent it from twitching and flicking. No doubt if my shirt gave an odd twitch every now and then it would raise suspicion; and I couldn't risk the new ninja to know what I was.

I am a Hybrid, a human with animal appendages. Hybrids were the scum of the planet, according to a lot of people. Most of them had the "attack first, then ask questions" attitude towards people like me. I wasn't like the other Hybrids that showed their features, I was a pseudo-human. I preferred to hide my features painfully rather than getting beaten by the racist protesters in the world. While sometimes it was hard to hide, at least I was not an animal with appendages that would be harder to hide. I could have been a bird or dragon Hybrid, and have had to hide giant wings. All I had to hide was my tail and ears; as a result I was considered one of the "lucky Hybrids".

Sensei Wu had told me yesterday that he thought I was trained enough to learn alongside a new ninja of elements. He was well aware of my features- he had been one of the few people to know about them. I had feared at first that he would be like the others from my past village, but he wasn't. He treated me as though I were an average human when he saw my twitching ears and wagging tail. There was no doubt though, he was certainly surprised when he first found out though. ut that's understandable.

But today was the day that a new student was joining us at the monastery, and that meant that I had to start hiding my features. I didn't want my identity to be known just yet— it could influence the new student's decisions of staying, and it would ruin Ninjago's future. I just needed to hide from this new person for a while until I knew that he would be comfortable with Hybrids.

And if he wasn't… well… hopefully that doesn't happen.

I finished wrapping my head, pulling it painfully tight on my ears. I pulled up my black ninja hood and pulled it tight. All that was noticeable was two bumps on the top of my head where my ears were, but hopefully the new student wouldn't see them… or see the lack of human ears on the sides of my face. The bandages may flatten my ears but the lack of bumps on the side of my head would seem rather strange.

Hiding my cat-like eyes was easier than my ears or tail. All I really needed were a pair of contacts. Just like how normal contacts change eye color or improve sight, these changed the look of my pupils and rounded them so they didn't look so cat-like, and dulled the bright sapphire tint my eyes had from my animal features. My tail wasn't hard to hide either, but just like my ears, it was painfully bandaged to me with a lot of gauze.

I gave a sigh and looked down to the nail files that were scattered in the sink. Flakes of my sharp fingernails and my teeth lay in it. My nails and teeth grew faster than an average human, and a lot sharper. They were almost like claws and fangs, and I had to file them down every day. If I didn't my nails would tear through my gloves or I'd bite through my lip.

"Whoa! This place is high up, isn't it?" Called a voice unfamiliar to my ears. They tried to twitch painfully.

It must have been my new training partner… I'd have to leave the files there. I don't have time to put them away like I wished. It was the same with the remaining bandages too… I'd have to leave them out in the open. I could only hope that nobody would wander in here… I walked outside to see my sensei leading a black-haired teen through the training yard.

"This will be where you train," Sensei Wu said.

"Not very space-y is it?" The teen asked.

"It's the best of what he have." Sensei looked from the trainee and to me. "Ah, and here's your partner."

"Greetings," I called, walking over and giving a low bow to him. "I am Zane."

"Cole." The male said. He was slightly shorter than expected, but he definitely had muscle. His raven-colored hair waved in front of his left eye, hiding it somewhat. He had busy eyebrows.

"Zane, why don't you show him around? I shall be in my room if either of you need me." Sensei suggested.

"Sensei, wait-!" I called, but he was already gone.

"So," Cole started. "What now…?"

I swallowed, biting my lip just soft enough to avoid cutting it with my fangs. I felt my ears try to shift painfully under my bandages. I lifted a hand and shifted my hood slightly to make sure it hadn't moved.

"I suppose I could show you around, if you would like me too," I answered.

"Alright. I'd be nice to know where I'm going to live from now on," Cole replied. "Lead on, then."

I led Cole through the halls of the Monastery. I had only been here a month or two, and some of the rooms were still a mystery to me. I was not one to wonder though; I stayed in my room or the training yard most of the time. The rest of the time I was in the kitchen cooking. It seemed that now I would spend more time in the privacy of the restroom now, if I was going to hide my identity to Cole…. My ears tried to shift again, and I gave a low wince.

"You okay, there?" Cole asked, looking at me with confusion on his face.

"Yes, I am fine. It is merely my head. I hit it during training not too long ago." I replied. My ears ached horribly. The last time they had been bound like this was when I had left the last village…. When I had learned how much people hated Hybrids.

Cole didn't seem convinced, but went along with it, "If you say so."

We came up to the bathroom and I paused. How would I explain the files and flakes of nails in the sink? Cole looked to me and frowned again.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No… everything's fine…. This is the bathroom to the monastery. This is where you will get dressed and prepared every morning." I said, walking ahead. "Let's move on then."

"Wait, shouldn't I see inside?" Cole wondered. I bit my lip and mentally cursed. I knew he'd say that… I turned to face him.

"You are right. Where are my manners?" I walked over to the door and opened it for the new ninja. He walked in and looked around.

"Hey, Zane? What's that?" He wondered, looking to me and pointing to the sink. I swallowed nervously.

"It is unimportant," I replied, trying to dodge the question. Cole reached in and picked up one of the larger pieces, the very tip of my nail.

"It's rough…. And sharp… almost like a claw." He noticed, staring closely at it and lightly poking the tip of his finger with the sharp tip. "It's definitely got the curve to be one…"

"It really is not important, Cole. There is much more to the monastery to show you. It is nearly night, and I would like to make dinner soon," I pressed, trying to make him leave without seeming too eager.

He frowned a little more before putting the tip in his pocket. He walked out of the room and nodded to me, "Let's go then."

I wasn't wrong when I said it was nearly night. The sun was beginning to go down as I showed Cole all the rooms I had access too. He seemed most interested in the bathroom, and constantly placed his hand in his pocket to ensure that the claw was still there, occasionally pricking his fingers by accident.

"And finally this is your room," I announced to him.

He looked up from his pricked hand and saw the door, reaching over and sliding it open. "Well… it's bland… but I'll customize it eventually."

"My room is across the hall," I pointed to mine. "And Sensei's room is down the hall, the fourth on the right. He must be using the smokes right now… I can smell them."

"Smell them? I can't smell anything."

I tensed slightly. I had slipped, made an error… But I could fix it. "You will be able to smell it soon enough. You shall grow used to it eventually. Now, if you shall need my assistance, I will be in the kitchen."

"Alright then. See you at dinner," Cole replied, digging into his pocket and pulling the nail out, closing the door as he walked into his room.

A sigh of relief escaped my lungs as I entered the kitchen. One of the only places I felt peaceful at. I walked over to the stove and thought for a moment. What shall I make…?

I tried to shift my ears to get into a more comfortable position and winced. Perhaps… I could remove the bandages now, if only for a short time. Cole would be preoccupied with the claw… right?

I shifted my hands up to my hood and pushed it down. With the most care I could give, I began untying the bandages. It only took me a moment or two, but finally the last one gave way, and my ears swiveled around, glad to be free. I smiled and twitched them, enjoying the movement. I went back to my cooking, getting the pans and turning on the stove. I suppose Cole looked like a man who would enjoy pasta… perhaps I could make spaghetti.

My cat ears twitched, and I heard a soft thumping. Someone was coming to the kitchen. Panic flooded through me, and I felt the hair on my tail and ears stand up. I wouldn't have enough time to bandage my ears down again!

Swallowing nervously, I did the only thing that could hide my ears somewhat. I pulled my hood over my head and bent my ears down. It wouldn't look totally natural, but hopefully whoever was walking in wouldn't notice… I swept the bandages into a nearby drawer as the door clicked open.

"Hey, Zane I- Oh…. What are you making?" Cole asked, walking in and looking into the pot, ignoring me as I crept over to the fridge.

"I am cooking spaghetti," I replied simply, opening the fridge. Perhaps I could use it to hide my head.

Cole sniffed, and smiled. "It smells delicious. Can I try a bit?"

"I would prefer if you would not. I am not yet finished with the spices. It would not taste as good as it smells, I assure you."

Cole sighed and nodded, putting the lid of the pot back on, "I guess not… Anyway, Zane, I think I know what this claw's from."

I tensed, my hold gripping the handle to the fridge tighter. Thankfully my gloves would hide my growing nails. "What would that be, Cole?"

"Well, it's obviously a cat-like claw… and if I know my wild cats, which, I do, it's a large snow leopard claw. It's got to be," Cole held the claw to his eyes. "But how did it get here? Shaved and in the sink?"

I relaxed slightly. Well, at least Cole seemed a little less intelligent as I had first worried. Perhaps I could tell him a lie…? As much as I hated the idea, I had too in order to hide my secret….

"That claw was from the village I used to live in. I used to work out in the fields, and one day a large leopard attacked us. I managed to kill it using my pitchfork, and the elder of the village allowed me to keep it. Before I left I took the claw. I shaved it in the sink to try and make it a necklace, but I accidentally broke it in the process."

Cole stared at me for a moment and looked back to the claw. A frown formed on his face before he put the tip on the counter. "That's sad to hear… You have more of those claws, right?"

I nodded slightly, "Yes, though I would prefer it if their location was kept secret."

"Understandable." Cole was hanging around longer than I was hoping he would… I'd have to close the fridge at some point. I shifted as though I were grabbing something and glanced towards him. He was staring at the sauce that was currently cooking. "You know, Zane… we're going to be training together for awhile now…. And we know nothing about each other."

"Perhaps now is not the time to talk about our pasts. We should wait until dinner. I am sure Sensei would like to hear where you come from."

Cole thought for a moment before nodding slightly, "I guess that's true. Meanwhile, I could help you in here."

I tensed slightly, the fur on my tail and ears poof-ing up slightly. I couldn't let him help… he might notice my animalistic features… I had to get him out of here somehow.

"Cole, I think you should go see Sensei. Perhaps he can show you something that could further your training."

Cole looked at me and I shifted the door, "are you alright, Zane? You're acting like you're avoiding me…"

"I… am merely unsure at the moment," I replied.

Cole sighed and nodded, "I guess that's understandable. But if we're going to be a team we have to talk at some point." With that, he walked out of the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

I gave a sigh of relief and walked over to the counter, opening the drawer and taking out my bandages. With much hesitation I wrapped them on my head, tightening it until my ears ached. I should have known he would have come in… I was a fool to take them off.

I finished making dinner, and my nose twitched at the smell. With my heightened sense of smell, the fragrance swelled in my nose, and I felt my stomach rumble and my mouth began to water. I opened the door to the dinning hall to see Sensei and Cole already sitting there, ready to dine of the food. I placed it down and took my seat next to my new training partner.

Cole smiled to me then looked to the dish. With a light chuckle he reached over and took the largest portion he could before his plate couldn't hold anymore. Sensei and I exchanged glances before we both took our own food.

"This is delicious!" Cole exclaimed, taking another large bite. "I've never had food that tasted so good!"

I could have told him that my sense of taste was advanced, and so I was able to put more flavor in than a human would normally detect, but decided not to. "It is a family recipe," I simply told him.

Cole nodded slightly and continued eating. "So Zane," he swallowed," what's your story? I can tell you mine first if you'd like."

I gave a mental sigh. Cole was trying a little too hard to become a friend… but I guess that was okay. I nodded slightly as an answer and took a small forkful of the dish.

Sensei and I had gotten through our first serving and were getting our second one when Cole finished, "and now I'm here in the monastery."

Sensei and I exchanged glances, and I began listing things of Cole's life in my head. I could use the information to help him sympathize with me when I show him what I am.

'So what's your story, Zane?" Cole wondered before taking another large bite. I swallowed, guilt slowly filling me even though I haven't said anything yet. I didn't like to lie, but I'd have to for the time being.

"Well, I don't remember much of my past. I really only remember waking up in the snow without a memory in my head. I only knew my name, and the village I went to for shelter didn't recognize my name or me. Despite how I was a random stranger they took me in. I didn't know of my powers back then, but the temperature would seem colder around me than it did for any of the other villagers.

I would spend the most time out in the fields working on the crops that grew in the climate. I was able to work the longest— from sunrise to sunset, and I wore the least clothes. Sometimes I worked a full 24 hours, despite the darkness and in a simple T-shirt and pants. I felt adapted to the climate.

"The villagers looked at me as though I would be the perfect elder for them. I had slain the leopard that had terrorized their homes for a long time, I worked the hardest and most, and I was the kindest person there."

I shifted in my seat, swallowing lightly and nervously. I was getting a little too much into my real story for my comfort.

"Why did you ever leave?" Cole wondered.

I paused and tensed. "Well, the elder began to get sick, and she planned on making me the new elder of the village. I didn't feel ready for it, so I packed my stuff and began traveling north. I didn't feel right taking the position of elder when I had only been in the village for a year or two. Eventually I found the pond that Sensei found me in. I was," I paused for a moment," testing myself to see if I would have the lung capacity to travel through the mountains or not."

Cole frowned lightly, almost as though he sensed that something didn't make sense. I took a bite of my food in response. Cole glanced to his food, thinking for a moment before nodding slightly. He stood from his empty plate and walked into the kitchen, throwing it into the sink and walking back into the dinning hall.

"You know, Zane… you don't have to lie to me," Cole simply stated, looking at me before walking out and towards his room. I looked to Sensei, who was looking towards the door.

"It appears he knows more than you previously thought," Sensei said before putting his dish away and walking to his room. With a large sigh I followed them, taking care of any dishes left and walked to my room.

I slid the door closed and sat on my bed, exhaustion sweeping over me. After a few moments of consideration, I decided to unbandage my tail and ears. I would just have to be careful how I sleep.

I gave a sigh of relief as my tail wagged freely in the hair. The fur on it was coated in sweat, and it was matted from being pressed down. With a few sweeps of my hand, however, it was good as new. I swiveled my ears around freely too, enjoying the clear noises that I could hear now. With a low sigh I crawled into my bed, curling into a sort of ball and fell asleep.

.

"Zane? Are you awake? Sensei wants us out to train in a few minutes," Cole called from the other side of the door.

"I'm just about ready. I shall meet you out there," I responded, hearing my brother walk down the hall and towards the kitchen. A sigh passed through my lips as I reached for my bandages.

I took my time, trying to find ways to bandage down my animal limbs without it hurting but I failed to do so. Eventually I had to settle for one way, as to avoid suspicion. I began filing down my nails and teeth, which had once again, grown out. Luckily, unless Cole looked around in my room, he wouldn't see any of the flakes.

I walked into the dining hall to see Cole shoveling oatmeal into his mouth hungrily. He really likes to eat… I'll have to remember that. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a bowl and put some ice shards on top. After all, I liked my food cold. When I walked back into the dining hall Cole frowned at me when I sat next to him.

"You like yours cold?" He asked after he swallowed a mouthful. I nodded in response and took a big bite myself. "Huh…. You're the only person I knew who likes it cold." He took another bite, his bowl almost empty. "So… what are we going to learn today?"

"Sensei will tell us soon enough. I am uncertain myself but I am sure it will be entertaining to see what skills you have."

"I look forward to seeing how you do too," Cole replied, scooping up the last remnants of the oatmeal from his bowl and walking into the kitchen. He came back and sat next to me, and we both sat silently as I ate my bowl.

"Ah, I see you two are together?" Sensei asked as he walked into the room. We both nodded in response. "Good, that makes things much easier. Out into the training yard, please."

I swallowed as we all walked. Today was going to be my first day training without the help of my ears and tail… My balance would be off severely and my hearing would be impaired…. But perhaps I could work something out.

"Today I want you two to fight against each other. Spar with your fists, and then with weapons. I will be watching." Cole and I glanced to each other; clearly taking in any information we could get from each other's physical forms.

Cole was bulky, a lot more muscle than fat, and a little shorter than me, with his forehead a little above my nose. He wouldn't be very fast, but he would definitely be one for physical strength.

With Sensei's call, we got into position opposite of each other. Cole cracked his fingers, ready for battle while I shifted my weight to my toes, ready to leap away from a sure-to-come attack. Sensei rang out the gong, and the battle began.

Cole raced forward, as I had predicted. I leapt away from him, and he skidded to a stop and turned to me. I bounded onto the ground, unbalanced and wobbly without the use of my tail. I felt it try to shift under my bandages. Cole studied my for a moment longer, staring at my feet as I shifted my weight again. He seemed to nod before charging again.

I tried to leap again, but something grabbed my foot. Cole forced me back to him before I struck the ground, and I bit my lip to avoid giving out a hiss. Cole whirled me around, both hands holding onto my ankle. I quickly curled up and grabbed his shirt, using whatever claws I had to grab onto it firmly. The new trainee was forced to let go of my ankle, and I kicked off of his chest, landing on my feet shakily. Cole stumbled back a few steps before growling at me.

He raced at me again, this time full of energy. With a battle cry he raised a fist and managed to punch my jaw. I slammed into the ground and bit my lip lightly, failing to hold back a small cat-like whine as the side of my head smashed against my flattened and bandaged ear. I felt the bandages shift, and loosen up. I raised a hand to my mouth and pulled it back, bright red plasma on my black glove.

"Stop!" Sensei ordered, racing onto the field.

Cole looked over to him then to me, freezing up. "Zane?" He whispered, kneeling beside me. I sat up slowly, still holding my jaw and keeping my hood down with one hand. "Zane, I'm sorry, I didn't know I had that much strength…"

"It's okay…" I managed, wincing lightly. No doubt he cracked a tooth, and with a look to where my head had been I knew he had broke one. A tip from one of my teeth lay on the ground. I felt my mouth with my tongue and found out which one had been cracked. My tongue slid over it, making me wince.

"Whoa…. I broke one of your teeth…." Cole whispered, eyes wide. "I'm sorry… I really didn't mean too!"

"It really is okay, Cole," I mumbled, pressing my hand against my stinging cheek. "Could you go and grab me a rag so I can stop the bleeding, though…? And perhaps some water to wash out my mouth…?" Cole was gone in a flash, racing towards the bathroom to retrieve my requested items. I turned to Sensei. "He broke on of my teeth… and I think he cracked another one…. He has great power."

Sensei nodded and helped me stand, "though neither of you have your powers unlocked without the golden weapons you still have a trace of them. Cole's strength is an example of this."

I nodded slightly and watched as Cole ran back, carful to not spill the glass of water he was holding. I dabbed my tooth, wincing at the pain before taking a large portion of water in my mouth, swooshing it around before spitting the now-pinkish red liquid from my mouth. I saw Cole shift uneasily next to me.

"Perhaps we can rest for a while," Sensei offered, and we nodded in response. With a small smile he walked back to his table and pours some tea, drinking it slowly and watching us.

Cole turned to me, "I really am sorry, Zane…. I feel awful…."

I sighed, "it's okay, Cole. I know you really didn't mean to." I replied, pressing the rag against the tooth.

"I'll try to be more careful, okay?" From Cole's tone of voice he clearly was sincere. It was guilt ridden and full of sorrow. He really wanted me to know how sorry he was.

Cole seemed like a good guy; one that wouldn't judge someone based off of looks…. perhaps I could show him my true self. I felt guilty myself keeping all these secrets from him and lying to him….

"Cole," I sighed, "there's something I want to show-."

"I think we can get back to training now," Sensei interrupted, noting that the bleeding had stopped from my mouth. "Fists once more, but a little easier this time, would you, Cole?"

Cole shifted slightly and nodded, getting into position. I sighed and walked away, getting into position and getting ready to fight. The gong sounded, and the battle began.

Cole seemed to hesitate, but ran at me. I ducked underneath him and landed a kick to his back, sending him forward and tumbling. He rolled and got to his feet, spinning to see me rushing to him. I raised another foot to kick his chest and he reached up, grabbing it. With a low, cat-like growl I threw a punch at him. He dodged it, but loosened his grip on my foot.

I quickly spun one more and kicked at him, landing it. He stumbled back, but quickly regained his balance. We glared at each other for a moment before running at each other. We both raised one leg, ready to kick, and they locked together in the air. Cole quickly used his strength and pushed me. My lack of tail caused my balance to lessen, and I fell to the ground, landing on my side.

Suddenly, everything seemed tense, and with no explanation. Everyone froze and stared at me. I felt my fur prickle up under my bandages as I looked at Cole's shocked face. He gave a small gasp; all thoughts of the fight were gone. I swallowed, feeling air rush through my hair and my ears.

Wait… my ears!

I quickly raised my hands and felt my hair, and my soft, furry, white ears. A large gasp escaped my lips and I looked to Cole, who hadn't moved since my hood fell. I bit my lip, and with a low cat-like whimper, I scrambled up and raced to my room.

I slid shut my door and panted heavily, my heart racing under my bandages. My ears were pulled back, showing my worry. The bandages of my chest suddenly felt tighter than before, and I began to feel claustrophobic. I panted heavily and struggled to quickly pull off my ninja gear and shirt. I fought with my bandages, eventually unwrapping them and taking deep breaths, waving my tail around quickly in panic. I sat on my bed and pressed a hand over my heart, slowly lying down, my tail lying next to me, occasionally flicking.

My ears shifted, and I heard a rush of footsteps running towards my room. Panic rose in my chest again and I quickly sat up as the door slid open. My tail stood up straight, the fur puffed out. It flicked occasionally and my ears twitched uneasily as Cole stood in the doorway.

Cole stared at my tail, his eyes following it as it flicked around. With a small sigh I wrapped it around me, keeping it close and curled up, pulling my knees up to my chin, flattening my ears against my head.

"…You probably hate me now, don't you…?"

Cole seemed shocked by my words, and walked over to me. "Are… they real?" He simply asked, reaching towards me to touch my ears. With a low growl I flinched away from him. "Sorry," Cole replied, sitting next to me on the bed, still following my tail. "It's just…"

"Just what?" I snarled lowly, looking to him and keeping my ears back. My tail fur puffed up angrily. "Disgusting? Hideous? Repulsive?" I snapped.

Cole blinked a few times at me, clearly surprised and confused by my outburst. "Why… do you think I hate you…?"

I stood, my tail giving an annoyed flick. "Because everyone else does! Just because I was born with these limbs, these claws, teeth and these eyes! They all treat me like a freak! But I'm not one…." I sighed and sat back down, pulling my legs up to my chin and hiding my face. "I'm not…."

Through the corner of my eye I saw Cole staring at me. He looked at my back and his eyes dimmed slightly. "Is… that why you have those scars…? Because… the people hate you…?" He asked.

I shifted uneasily. Along with the lines from the bandages, my torso was covered in scars… reminders every day that I wasn't welcome to this world.

I nodded slightly, "yeah, that's why…." I mumbled, lowering my legs uneasily to allow Cole a better view. "This… is how people treat Hybrids, Cole… this is why I try to hide…"

Cole swallowed, horror and sudden fear on his face, "but… that's just awful… it's not… human…."

"I'm not human…" I mumbled in reply. "An inhuman act… for a non-human being…."

"But…. You are human… just a little… furrier…. So what if you have a tail, or ears. You still think and feel like a human."

I felt myself smile. Aside from Sensei, nobody else had said these words. They were the kindest things I've ever been told, and a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Thank you…" I whispered to Cole, looking at him and smiling.

Cole smiled back and stood. After a moment of thought he reached to my bandages, staring at them for a moment before smiling. "You might as well throw these out," he said. "You won't need them while I'm here."

I took the bandages from his and stared at them for a moment. Cole was fine with me being who I was. Maybe I wouldn't need these anymore. Perhaps... the other Elemental Masters would be fine with my form as well.

As the smile grew brighter on my face, I walked over to the trash and threw the bandages inside.


	2. Chatty Brother

I stared at the bandages in my hand, the memories of my encounter with Cole going through my head. He didn't care that I was a Hybrid… but would the new Elemental Master who was joining us? After all, every being reacts differently to everything, as I have learned. Perhaps, that while Cole was fine with it, this new brethren would despise me. I wouldn't take the risk.

"I thought I told you not to wear them," Cole said from my door.

I froze for a moment, my eyes going wide and my tail sticking straight up before I relaxed. "I thought I told you not to sneak in here," I told him, beginning to bandage down my tail. "You know I almost clawed you a few days ago."

"Zane, I'm sure that this new trainee will be fine with you the way you are," he said, ignoring my words.

I sighed, "Not everyone can be as kind as you, Cole. I do not wish to risk his rejection to the team."

"I'll protect you if he attacks, promise. Just don't wear the bandages. You're a ninja, Zane. Not a coward." I glared at him, baring my teeth slightly. Back when he first learned I was a Hybrid that used to scare him, but now he knows that it was always a bluff. As I had thought, he didn't even flinch. "I know you'd never hurt me Zane. Now take those bandages off and go meet our new brother the way you are." And with that, Cole's footsteps echoed in my ears until he was outside.

I looked to my half-bandaged tail, considering the odds. I couldn't risk the new brother not wanting to stay. I had to hide, if only for a little bit. My only hope would be that Cole wouldn't give me away.

I finished bandaging myself and filed down my growing teeth and claws until they looked normal enough. At least my gloves would cover my hands. I made sure to take care of the files this time, shoving them into my pillows and using the filed-down claw tips as sewing needles to stitch it together with a nearby string.

As soon as I walked out I saw Cole talking to a male teen. He looked a little bit younger than me, with brunette hair and bright emerald eyes. He had freckles on his face; a lot of them, and a notch had been taken from his right eyebrow. He seemed like the cheerful, jumpy type.

Cole turned to me and saw my hood up and my absence of tail. He glared for a moment before turning to Jay. "This is Zane," he simply said.

Jay looked at me, frowned lightly before nodding slightly. "I'm Jay," he said, taking my hand and shaking it energetically. "I dabble in a little poetry, some inventing, body building—."

"He likes to talk," Cole interrupted. "He was just telling me about how Sensei found him."

I smiled lightly, "I'd love to hear it."

"Well, it was a stormy night in Ninjago City, the thunder boomed across the sky as I—."

"Just get to the point…" Cole sighed.

"Fine, but I was going to make it dramatic…. I was testing out my new invention— a glider that enables a person to actually fly— when a strong gust of wind smacked into me. I crashed through a billboard and found him just sitting there drinking some tea. And then he spent the next like 10 minutes talking to me about how I'm the super cool lightning master and how I'm destined—."

"Don't you mean how we're destined?" I interrupted.

"Alright fine, _we_ are destined to save Ninjago from evil!" Jay exclaimed. "Did you know we're going to fight Sensei's _brother_? Who would have known? Oh! And did you know that—."

Cole and I exchanged a few glances as Jay continued to speak. Neither of us wanted to seem rude yet Jay seemed as though he could have done enough talking for three people. Sensei was the one who saved us from a non-stop talking session.

"Ah, I see you've met our new student." Sensei said as he walked towards us, teacup in hand.

"Yes, Sensei." Cole and I said together, bowing to him.

Sensei seemed to look at me, a small frown on his face to see me bandaged and hooded. He did seem to notice that I wanted to hide though, and didn't look for too long.

"Jay, these are your two new brothers. I suggest you should get to know them well." Sensei informed the brunette, turning to look to him.

Jay nodded, "will do!"

Sensei nodded slightly, "good." He looked back to me for a moment before walking inside.

"I suppose we should show you around then, huh?" Cole said.

"Yup! Boy, I can't wait to see my room. Is it big? Or do we all share a room? Wouldn't that be lack of privacy though…? Oh well. Oh, where's the kitchen, I'm starving!" Jay began rambling as we began the tour.

My ears tried to shift under my bandages to get away from his loud voice and constant talking. Since my hearing was better than a normal human Jay's voice was amplified every time he gave a laugh or rant. I wouldn't say his voice was annoying—merely loud and he seemed to talk too much.

"How about I make some food for you, Jay?" I suggested, interrupting him while he was talking about the room we just walked in.

"Mmm… sounds good. I want food. What are you going to make? It isn't going to be bitter is it? I hate bitter foods… I don't like how they-."

"I am unsure what to make. What is it you like?"

"Do you guys have anything sweet? I love sweet things! They-!"

"I think we do. I'll do my best." I looked to Cole who gave a low sigh and nodded. He seemed to understand that my ears were aching.

.

I set the last plate onto the table and smiled, dividing the sweet rice and cinnamon sticks evenly between them. Almost as soon as I opened the bottle to pour our drinks Jay and Cole walked in. They took their seats and looked at the food.

"Sensei will not be dining with us. He wishes to see what the future holds and—."

"Wow, this is amazing! It smells awesome and looks better than anything my mom's ever made!" Jay interrupted, shoving some of the rice into his mouth. "Mmm, it's delicious Zane!"

"Thank you," I replied, sitting next to Cole while holding in a sigh.

"You know what's been bothering me, though?" Jay spoke. Cole and I took a bite and looked to him. "It's the issue about the Hybrids... they're not… hm… how to put this…" I saw Cole shift slightly, ready to tackle Jay if he said anything negative. I looked to him then back to Jay, growing a little tense. "The hybrids just… aren't like us… I guess is what I want to say."

"And what does that mean?" Cole asked, a low growl in his voice. I shifted slightly and pressed my hood against my head slightly.

"I've never met one. I'm going based off of what I've heard from the folks in the city and what's on T.V." Jay raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"How do you know they aren't human?" I wondered, looking to him. I tried to keep my fear and anger from coming out in my voice.

"I mean… they kind of look human… but they have a tail and ears… or wings."

"And that doesn't make them human…?"

Jay opened his mouth and paused, "I… I don't know. Like I said, I'm only going based off of what I've heard. And from what I've heard on the T.V they're the worst thing on the planet."

"Right…" I whispered, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. _So it's all over the television now, is it?_

"Hey, it's okay Zane. I'm sure the world will realize eventually." Cole assured, putting a hand on my back, careful to not press his hand against my tail.

"What do you mean?" Jay wondered, a small frown on his face.

I swallowed nervously and clenched my fists. Cole had messed up. He blew my cover… "It's nothing important, Jay… don't worry yourself." I simply answered.

I was right to hide… Jay had been influenced…. What would he do to me if he knew I was a Hybrid…? How would he react? Would he attack me or go get nearby villagers and hunters? Would… would I have to stay hidden from now on?

Cole sighed and finished his food, patting me on the back one last time before leaving the room. Jay was still eating and licking at his plate. I stayed only because it was my turn to wash the dishes and the table.

"So… you dislike Hybrids?" I mumbled.

Jay paused for a moment to think. "It's… complicated. I was raised without knowing about them until I saw it on the T.V. I never heard about them or seen one before. My parents tried to raise myself without knowing about it so that I could avoid all the arguing and rioting about it. They didn't want me to get involved."

"So literally everything you know on the subject was from the rioters on the TV…" I whispered softly.

"Right." Jay nodded.

"You've never talked about this with anyone?"

"Nope. I never really talked to anyone except you guys, Sensei, and my parents. We live in the middle of the Sea of Sand in a—that's not important. Anyway, I've never had a real talk about it with anyone. My parents didn't say anything about it. I think they just don't want to influence me like the television did."

"Jay, what would you say if I told you one of the Elemental Masters training with Sensei were a Hybrid?"

"You?" Jay wondered, looking from his plate to me. I shifted uneasily and didn't respond to him. I might as well have removed my bandages right then and there. "It is you. No wonder you're wearing your hood all the time. What animal are you? What kinds of appendages do you have? Does Cole know? Does _Sensei_ know?"

"Jay, please." I spoke, raising my hands to stop him. "Cole and Sensei both know. And if you _must_ know I'm a snow leopard. I have the ears and tail of one, not to mention the teeth and claws."

"But why do you hide it? It must be so cool!"

"Please don't make it sound like you wish to be a Hybrid, Jay. It is not something to be proud of in this world. Hybrids are not a… species… that people adore. Hasn't the television told you that?"

"I mean, they have but…"

"I have to constantly hide and worry Jay. Why do you think I've been wearing my hood all day? I was hiding from you because I was concerned about how you would feel."

Jay sighed, "I guess that's fair… but you could have just told me. If anything I think it's pretty cool of you."  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yeah." He said, smiling to me. I smiled back. "Zane, listen, I'm okay with it. You don't have to worry." Jay spoke, placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away slightly but Jay didn't seem to notice.

"Are you really…?"

"Of course! I think it'd be cool to be a cat."

"Part cat," I quickly corrected.

"Right. Part cat."

"Either way, Zane… you're considered human enough to me. You don't have to worry." Jay assured. "You're part human and that's all that matters. Not the fact that you look a little different."

"Thank you."

"And who knows. Maybe the next Elemental Master will be fine with your form too." Jay pointed out.

"Perhaps… but I am still wearing the bandages when I meet him. I cannot risk him not trusting us. Nothing will convince me otherwise."

Jay sighed and nodded. "Well, we can't entirely blame you for not putting total faith in humanity, now can we?"

"Thank you for understanding, Jay."

"No problem! I mean, come on! We're brothers now, right?" Jay spoke, wrapping an arm around my neck and pulling me close, giving a cheeky smile.

"Right," I chuckled. "We are."


End file.
